In the past, warheads which have used a multiplicity of fragments to be projected at a target by high explosive projection has resulted in the fragments being broken up upon detonation of the high explosive that is used to project the fragments to the target. This breakup of the individual fragments is not desirable since the fragments are designed to produce a particular kill based on the overall structure of each individual fragment. Therefore, there is a need for a structure that will enable the fragments to be propelled at a target at velocities desired and still maintain the integrity of the fragments as originally fabricated.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a structure that enables a warhead of a multiplicity of fragments to have the fragments propelled at high velocity toward a target without fragment breakup of each individual fragment of the warhead.
Another object of this invention is to provide a warhead in which shock attenuator means are provided between a multiplicity of fragments of a warhead and the high explosive used in propelling the multiplicity of fragments toward a target.
Still another object of this invention is to provide shock attenuator means for a multi-fragment warhead in which the shock attenuator means includes an aluminum sheet between the high explosive and the multiplicity of fragments.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a warhead that utilizes in conjunction with an aluminum sheet a layer of plastic material between the aluminum sheet and the multi-fragment warhead.
A still further object of this invention is to utilize a multi-fragment warhead in which the multi-fragments are mounted on a base plate of a material such as low carbon steel.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.